


Krinein

by The state of dreaming (Pomme_Empoisonnee)



Series: Parafilias [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Homicide, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Second Person, Paraphilias, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: Te vistes, tan ponderada y elegante como si fuera de mañana a pesar de que el reloj está a punto de marcar las diez, te pones los malditos zapatos de tacón y vas al encuentro de tu ruina sin siquiera imaginarlo.Por idiota, te repites una y otra vez en cuanto la pesadilla ha terminado.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Parafilias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573339
Kudos: 1





	Krinein

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de ésta historia me pertenecen y no permito que sean reproducidos sin mi consentimiento.

Nunca has tenido una caracteristica que te defina como individuo, a menos que se trate de tu increíble sentido de la perfección.

Te gusta tanto hacer las cosas correctamente y ser reconocida por ello, que te morirías antes que llevar un mechón de cabello fuera de la coleta, por más pequeño que fuera, de no combinar el color del esmalte de uñas de tus pies con el de las manos y, de ahí, con el tono de la ropa del día, siempre bien planchada, sin ninguna pelusa, y sientes váguidos ante la mera idea de estar en un sitio desordenado o que no funcione al mismo ritmo maquinado que tú.

Haz luchado toda tu vida por éste nivel de eficiencia, que empieza en la parte más pequeña de tu mente y se extiende, desde ahí, con forma de hilos delgados, hasta proyectarse en tu exterior y envolverte igual que una coraza protectora.

Es por eso que, tras haber terminado la carrera y conseguido un puesto decente como _asistente _—hoy en día, «secretaria» suena muy anticuado— de un acaudalado abogado, te sientes por completo en tu elemento, sobre todo porque tu jefe es un perfecto inútil que permite que la oficina marche al son del chasqueo de tus dedos… especialmente si le dejas observarte los talones todas las mañanas, enfundados en elegantes tacones de diseños variados, porque es obvio que el cerdo tiene un problema y en su casa no obtiene lo que necesita —todos los días escuchas algún chismorreo acerca de los problemas que tiene con la insulsa de su esposa, una mujer con crisis emocionales que se acostumbró a depender de fármacos para existir, alegando fuertes migrañas que, más que darse en ella como tanto alega, se las provoca a los demás con el simple hecho de intercambiar un par de palabras y ser testigos de su hipocondría—.

Pero no te importa, siempre y cuando puedas marcar tus propias leyes en tu medio de trabajo, ya que es lo que siempre has deseado: te gusta imponer respeto con el simple hecho de estar ahí, que los demás te vean a la cara y sepan que tienen que ser tan cuidadosos como tú, porque es lo que se espera de ellos, de todos, no importa si sólo son _tus _estándares: son buenos y deberían ser compartidos por el resto del mundo; te sientes satisfecha con imponer una tendencia de orden que pronto resuena en boca de la competencia y te hace sentir maravillosa internamente, porque es un logro completamente_ tuyo_.

Pero no todo puede durar y es precisamente esa ansia de que todo sea perfecto lo que te pone la soga al cuello y hace que caigas en picada.

Lo peor de todo, es que te culpas y, una vez de cara en el fango, no tienes idea de cómo levantarte.

—O—

Ocurre una noche, en la que acabas de volver a casa después de cenar comida china en el restaurante de la esquina: tu teléfono suena y reconoces el número privado de tu estúpido jefe.

De inmediato, pones los ojos en blanco y te aclaras la garganta para responder con ese mismo tono, bajo y profesional, embaucador, que usas con las llamadas laborales. Siempre la profesional tú.

Lo que el imbécil te dice no te gusta y manda tu ritmo cardiaco por los cielos, al grado de que comienzas a ver doble:

—Arietta, el último informe que me entregaste contiene información incorrecta y necesito entregarlo mañana temprano. _Quiero _que vengas a la oficina a arreglarlo ahora mismo —el puerco se las da de mandamás ahora, cuando debió hacerlo desde el comienzo en vez de dejar su imperio en tus manos, pero no te queda de otra.

Si hay errores que pasaste por alto a pesar de haber revisado el archivo más de tres veces, tienen que corregirse —si el idiota es quien los cometió al leer y _no tú_, tienes que restregárselo en la cara para ver si así aprende. ¿Quién carajo permitiría, en un juicio, que semejante inepto lo represente en la corte? —.

Te vistes, tan ponderada y elegante como si fuera de mañana a pesar de que el reloj está a punto de marcar las diez, te pones los _malditos zapatos de tacón _y vas al encuentro de tu ruina sin siquiera imaginarlo.

Por idiota, te repites una y otra vez en cuanto la pesadilla ha terminado.

—O—

Arietta, Arietta, Arietta, la perfecta que no se dio cuenta de que trabajaba para un lobo hasta que fue tarde, y todo por juzgarlo incompetente y, por lo mismo, inofensivo. Dos cosas muy diferentes.

Jugaste con un perfecto inútil que te acabó desgraciando la vida.

_Honey, oh, sugar, sugar. _

—O—

Llegas a la oficina, exigiendo ver el alegado documento, pero él te sonríe y te aclara que lo que dijo es falso, que sólo lo usó como pretexto para hacerte venir.

Sientes un escalofrío, pero al mismo tiempo te niegas a dejarte intimidar por un pobre diablo como éste, por lo que no das más que un paso atrás antes de detenerte, frunciendo el ceño, enojada, y sintiendo el impulso de hacerle un gesto grosero, deteniéndote sólo porque sabes lo mal que quedarías y esa no es la imagen que has luchado por mostrar.

No, el comportamiento salvaje es para otros entornos.

Si conocieras el futuro como las Völvas de antaño, te echarías a correr como loca en cuanto te sigue sonriendo y te observa de arriba abajo, deteniéndose, como el malnacido que es, en puntos específicos de tu anatomía…

Se acerca y te toma del cabello, quitándote cualquier posibilidad de escape. Te arroja al suelo descuidadamente y hace contigo lo que quiere, cosificándote y convirtiéndote en un pedazo de carne para su asqueroso deleite.

Gritas y te debates igual que una leona. Luchas con las manos y los dientes, arañándole la cara y yendo por sus ojos, hasta que decide que ha tenido suficiente de tu escándalo y te da un golpe en la cara que te deja viendo estrellas y completamente a su merced.

Sientes la sangre caliente resbalando por la comisura de tu boca, un dolor punzante en la mejilla y las encías. El sabor del hierro en la garganta por la herida que tú misma te hiciste al morderte por accidente con el impacto. Te duele el pómulo y la bolsa debajo del ojo punza, todo convirtiéndose en focos de atención que te permiten ignorar el verdadero horror de la situación.

Cuando termina, te deja tirada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, hecha un guiñapo en comparación a la persona inigualable que eras al llegar, y tiene el descaro de lanzarte una mirada casi de pena mientras se acomoda la ropa y tu lloras y gimoteas, vencida por el asco que comienza a darte el simple hecho de estar viva después de la porquería que te acaba de pasar.

Te arroja un par de billetes encima, cual si fueras una cualquiera, y te indica que son «para el taxi de vuelta». Ni siquiera sabe que viniste en tu propio auto, el muy estúpido, y sólo quiere hacerse el interesante. Luego, hablando bajo, te dice que te aumentará el sueldo y que más te vale mantener la boca cerrada, porque, de todas formas, es tu palabra contra la suya. Se marcha, haciendo gala, una vez más, de su cobardía, y te deja ahí, sin saber qué hacer contigo misma, preguntándote por qué diablos tuvo que ocurrirte esto a ti y por qué no pudiste prevenirlo o detenerlo.

Siempre te burlaste de otras de las que oías sus vivencias y jurabas que, si un día te encontrabas en la misma situación, te defenderías como perra a muerte con tal de no verte vejada, pero _no pudiste, _fallaste, y es eso lo que te mata por dentro, la vergüenza expandiéndose en tu interior con la potencia de un gas tóxico y espeso. 

El asco te corroe y hace que intentes arrancarte la piel de la cara, las piernas, los brazos, con las uñas, hasta que no quedas sólo mancillada, sino también marcada por tu propia mano.

Tienes qué luchar demasiado para encontrar las fuerzas que te permitan levantarte e irte, siempre consciente de lo que acaba de suceder, como si la noción fuera un tambor resonando, imparable, en tu cabeza.

Antes de salir del edificio, vacío a excepción de un inútil guardia en la recepción que fue de valiente ayuda en el peor de tus momentos, te tambaleas hasta el baño y limpias lo que puedes con grandes hojas de papel, el ruido del dispensador y del agua de la llave taladrándote el oído interno sin piedad.

Te recompones: te atas el cabello decentemente y observas tu cabeza desde todos los ángulos porque es un hábito que te ofrece algo de consuelo en medio del fuerte temblor que te azota. Te lavas la cara para eliminar los rastros de sangre y maquillaje que te han dejado una máscara pegajosa desde los ojos hasta el filo de la mandíbula, aunque hay un inmenso moretón ahí con el que no sabes qué diablos hacer, y, antes de salir, te quitas los tacones torpemente para llevártelos en la mano, porque tu cuerpo se sacude tanto, que cada paso es un maldito reto a tu entereza.

Canturreas por lo bajo, tratando de dominarte, de fingir que todo está bien, la luna acompañándote, confidente, prestándote su manto y pidiéndole a la noche que te cubra también. El viento se une y llevas tres guardianes incorpóreos a cuestas.

Consigues salir pisando fuerte, justo como llegaste, y pasas delante de la caseta delantera cual exhalación, sin despedirte, porque lo único que quieres hacer es… llegar a casa y sentirte segura de nuevo.

O quizás tumbarte en el sofá de la sala y fingir que te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo, que nunca saliste a éste encuentro y nada malo te ocurrió.

—O—

La verdad es que eres un desastre.

Siempre has sido un desastre y toda esa careta de perfección no era más que precisamente eso en un GRAN esfuerzo por ocultar la realidad de lo que eres.

Desastredesastredesastredesastredesastredesastre…

—O—

Pasas la noche en vela, comiéndote las uñas y viendo al frente, casi sin parpadear, el llanto aquejándote ocasionalmente.

Haz tomado más duchas de las que puedes recordar y tienes la piel sensible y roja de todas las veces que la haz tallado con la esponja —la última, te hartaste y usaste una estopa metálica de la cocina, lo que no hizo más que quitarte capas y capas de células muertas —y algunas vivas— que ya no soportabas encima de ti.

Puedes sentir el escozor debajo de la ropa, pero no te interesa. Te da igual que haya pequeñas gotas de sangre rezumando de ti e impregnando la tela de tus mangas de franela.

No lo meditas mucho: llamas a la oficina y renuncias sin dar más explicaciones en cuanto amanece.

Te vale sorbete hacer las cosas por los medios habituales: no quieres dinero ni recuperar lo que dejaste en tu mesa. No deseas volver a pisar ese basurero, no por los malos recuerdos, sino simplemente porque no puedes: es el ejemplo de que construiste un castillo de naipes ganador y un soplo de viento vino a recordarte que siempre estarás a merced del universo, dispuesto a hacerlo caer todo a tu alrededor sin darle la menor importancia a tus exigencias o necesidades.

Te dejan marchar como si nada y nadie viene a buscarte para saber tus motivos. A todos les das igual y te das cuenta de que eres Nadie. Te acabas de convertir en Nadie cuando antes eras Alguien gracias a la estupidez de un sujeto que, por dentro, es mil veces peor de lo que jamás has sido tú.

Y lo odias, lo repudias, escupes pensando en su nombre… y te obsesionas.

—O—

Ya que acabas de adquirir un montón de tiempo libre, lo ocupas en seguirlo. A todas partes. Desde que sale de su elegante casa por la mañana hasta que regresa a ella de madrugada, luego de largarse de juerga con compañeros de trabajo.

Te familiarizas con su modus operandi, te guste o no y, con el pasar de las semanas, lo tienes tan estudiado, que puedes adivinar cada uno de sus pasos.

En realidad, es un individuo muy bajo, sin nada que lo convierta en una eminencia en el mundo aparte de sus cuantiosas cantidades de dinero en el banco, de la falacia de gran ejecutivo que muestra ante todos, que son lo suficientemente estúpidos para creérselo.

Es bastante patético, de hecho, porque su esposa, otra pobre riquilla que, al no saber cómo lidiar con sus días, cayó en la locura sólo para tener una forma interesante de desperdiciar dieciséis horas del día, es una experta en volverlo loco y verlos pelear a través de las múltiples ventanas de su pequeña mansión es todo un deleite —te descubres sonriendo un par de veces y, algunas ocasiones, incluso llevas aperitivos para disfrutar la función. Adquieres la costumbre de fingir que puedes leerles los labios gracias a la cercanía que te confieren los binoculares y, por lo bajo, murmuras diálogos, graves y estúpidos para él, agudos e igual de estúpidos para ella—.

Sus hijos, Dios… sus hijos… si hay un Dios, ¿por qué permite que genes como esos se expandan por el mundo?

_Eres el hijo de un abusador. Eres la hija de un abusador, _piensas cada vez que ves al chofer llevándolos a la escuela y sientes pena por ellos mientras los apuntas con un dedo burlón a través de los cristales polarizados del carro rentado —uno de tantos—.

Un par de veces, mientras lo sigues, piensas en arrollarlo o incluso en chocar contra él cuando está dentro de su auto del año y terminar con la miserable existencia de ambos, pero no te parece suficiente.

Ah-ah.

Incluso te las arreglas para colarte en su casa, que tiene los sistemas de seguridad más arcaicos que se puedan imaginar y con los que tuviste que vértelas un par de veces al trabajar para él y hacerte cargo de todas sus tonterías, por lo que conoces claves de puertas y puntos flojos. _Sabes_ que las cámaras de seguridad no son más que un señuelo pedido por la esposa y, viéndolas de cerca, con lupa casi, es descaradamente obvio que se trata de juguetes.

Te cuelas a su santuario y lo observas por la noche mientras duerme, junto a su mujer. Le tocas la cara, le apartas el cabello de la frente y le soplas en la nariz y la boca, sin obtener más que muecas y cambios de posición por tu esfuerzo. Hasta para esto es un pendejo.

Te ocultas en el armario y susurras cosas para ver si despiertan.

Él ronca, pero ella te oye a veces y te divierte sobremanera verla con los ojos pelados, incapaz de moverse, tratando de escrutar la penumbra y descubrir si hay algo_ sobrenatural_ aquejándola.

Sus pupilas se encuentran con las tuyas en algunos momentos fortuitos, pero, en vez de delatarte, se santigua y se pone a rezar hasta caer rendida, lo que sólo lo hace todo más gracioso porque así es la gente paranoica y vencida por sus propios diablos internos.

Pronto, en vez de oírla hablar sobre intrusos, la oyes murmurar, cuando la sigues, igualmente, a los cafés donde se reúne con sus amigas, de espantos y apariciones. Todas le echan más leña al fuego, mientras te mueres de risa por dentro, al aconsejarle que mande bendecir la casa, que coloque medallas protectoras en los cuellos de sus hijos para alejar los malos espíritus de ellos.

El verdadero mal lo tienen por padre y, bueno, no es que puedan lavarse su ADN de encima, ¿cierto? Marcados están y de por vida. 

La burra obedece y lo mejor de todo es que, pronto, vuelve al ataque en contra de tu ex-jefe, incluso abofeteándolo y lanzándose a su cuello en el patio trasero de la casa, que puedes ver desde la distancia segura dentro de la cabina de la nueva camioneta alquilada, seguramente vilipendiándolo por no hacer _lo necesario_ para proteger a su familia de lo preternatural.

Hay algo amargo en ti mientras observas la diatriba: ¿por qué te atacó a ti y a ella le permite hacerle esta clase de cosas para luego ir a desquitarse con alguien más?

Comienzas a odiarla tanto como a él y, ya que has descubierto que su punto débil pueden ser sus hijos, piensas desquitarte por ese lado, tanto de uno como de otro.

Un día, vas a la escuela por la más pequeña, presentándote con tu viejo gafete de asistente, un dedo tapando tu nombre casualmente, y la maestra te la confiere sin dudar, sin sospechar, porque tienes un aspecto tan señorial y soberbio —de nuevo, aunque ésta vez sólo por fuera—, que no cree tener motivos para dudar de ti.

Y la niña tampoco cuando le hablas de sus padres como si fueran tus mejores amigos y le prometes que la llevarás a tomar un helado y a divertirse.

Lo que hace el disfraz correcto…

En el auto, te sueltas el pelo, te pasas una mano por la boca rosa para despintarla, te arrancas los pendientes de diamantes con tirones y vuelves a ser la desarrapada a la que ya no le importa conducir a toda velocidad, siempre con una sonrisa de muchos dientes en la boca, llevando a una niña de cuatro años en el asiento trasero, sin cinturón de seguridad, bamboleándose de un lado a otro con cada giro del volante.

_¿Quéestoyhaciendoquéestoyhaciendoquéestoyhaciendo…? _Te preguntas un montón de veces pero hay una fuerza inclemente en tu interior que te impide echarte atrás cada vez que lo consideras. 

Sientes que hay un monstruo libre dentro de tu cabeza y, aunque tienes la idea de que siempre ha estado ahí, nunca aprendiste a lidiar con él, así que no imaginas cómo devolverlo a la jaula y estás convencida de que no te va a dejar: le gusta su libertad.

Abandonas a la chiquilla en un barrio alejado, pero de su alcurnia, porque tampoco quieres hacerle daño, sólo al par de buenos para nada que tiene por padres, pero no la encuentran rápido y supones que el susto basta, ya que, después de él, los ves hechos un despojo de personas, asustados de cada paso que dan y más atentos a su alrededor.

La bestia en tu interior crece y, cada vez que sonríes con un gesto que no consigue alcanzar tus ojos, la sientes ronroneando de placer. No estás segura de que te guste en lo que te estás convirtiendo y te sigues arañando los brazos, mordiéndote los labios, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de sacar de ella todo lo malo, esperando verlo botar fuera por tus orejas…

Dejas de espiarlos y de presentarte en su casa —vas a extrañar hurgar en su refrigerador y hacerte emparedados con esas marcas elegantes de comida, moviéndolo todo de lugar para desquiciarla un poco cada día más—, porque ya no te parece buena idea, pero comienzas a llamarlos por teléfono desde números públicos.

No son las típicas llamadas: algunas veces, con ella, finges ser vendedora de productos. Cuando te rechaza y cuelga, vuelves a intentar y alegas que aceptó un gran pedido, ¿cuándo se lo puedes entregar? Al principio, se muestra iracunda al percatarse de que juegas con ella, pero luego empieza a dudar de sí misma y _sientes _su pánico, su horror ante la idea de estar perdiendo la cabeza verdaderamente y sola se tropieza con sus propias ideas: pronto, a sus amigas, comienza a hablarles acerca de que _cree _que fue ella misma quien raptó a su hija de la escuela, disfrazada, y casi te ahogas con el latte porque, ¿quéééééé?

Nunca dieron contigo. Ni se imaginaron que fueras tú. No te presentaste en la oficina a dejar tu gafete, pero la burocracia debe pensar que sí y para los demás debes ser tan poca cosa o algo tan diferente a una raptora de niños, que ni siquiera se les ocurrió señalarte.

Y tu jefe siempre ha sido un idiota, eso lo sabes desde el primer día que lo viste a la cara.

Su pobre esposa… en verdad debería buscar un loquero, ¿no te parece? Porque los tornillos se le están zafando enserio y todos a su alrededor lo notan, pero no se atreven a decirlo.

La dejas en paz, porque puedes empatizar con esa sensación de llevar algo dentro que no te deja tranquilo ni para respirar. 

Él… se ve tan decaído últimamente, dejándose crecer la barba, con ojeras bajo los ojos y los globos oculares tan irritados, que casi comienza a conmoverte, porque no es lo mismo meterse con un pobre diablo que con el bribón de trajes caros que te convirtió en una piltrafa de lo que luchaste tanto por ser.

Y las cosas ya no son tan divertidas como al principio.

Está bien. Has actuado como una psicótica —aunque_ no_ lo eres— y el juego ha durado demasiado: si las cosas siguen por éste rumbo, se convertirán en tu razón de ser hasta el día en que te mueras, por lo que elegir un nuevo camino sería buena idea.

Pero no _sabes _cómo dejar el odio, la rabia y el asco de lado. No tienes idea de cómo quitarte del cuerpo la necesidad de venganza que te ha movido todo éste tiempo y temes que ésta sea tu evolución final, lo máximo que podrás ser en la vida.

Ya estabas en la cima de la escalera —_tú_ escalera— y él tuvo que llegar para empujarte por la espalda y hacer que te desplomaras cual ave que ha perdido las alas y cae al vacío, directo a las fauces de un león hambriento.

_Gone girl. _

Así te sientes y te da miedo.

Te das cuenta de que ya no puedes más y de que, así trates de desquitarte de aquí al fin del mundo, nunca lograrás parchar el hueco que se abrió en tu alma y por el que la criatura fea de tu cabeza consiguió salir para debatirse contigo y tener largas discusiones sobre lo que es moralmente correcto y lo que no.

Es gracioso que, cuando la fiera permanecía encerrada, te animabas a hacer hasta lo que no, pero en cuanto salió y te mostró su fea cara —_tu _fea cara— te arrepentiste y quisiste abandonar de inmediato.

Ahora crees que sólo te queda una única salida pero, antes de marchar hacia ella, tienes un último cometido que cumplir. Una respuesta que obtener.

—O—

_There’s a place that I go, that nobody knows, where the rivers flow, and I call it home and there’s no more lies, and the darkness is light and nobody cries, there’s only butterflies…_

Natasha Bedingfield resuena en los altavoces del pequeño bar donde te apareces, enfundada en un corto y elegante vestido verde de seda, con tacones altos en los pies, hermosos y fáciles de quitar, decorados con pedrería, y el cabello oscuro cayendo libre por tu espalda, en ondas que sientes en el escote con cada paso que das.

Los hombres te miran y algunas mujeres también, deseo, envidia, incredulidad e indiferencia mezclado en la misma copa de vino mientras te pavoneas hacia la barra, esperando ocupar un banquillo donde ser el centro de atención.

Tienes miedo, sientes aprensión, pero, a la vez, todo te da igual, así que sabes que puedes seguir adelante. Más mal ya no te puedes sentir, lo juro.

Sabes que ya te vio, sentado en su sitio habitual, con sus amigos, junto a la puerta, y te preguntas si en verdad irá detrás de ti, pero tampoco quieres darle demasiada importancia. Si pasa, bien, y si no, también.

Sólo quieres hablar, preguntarle por qué diablos te hizo lo que te hizo y la razón de que sea completamente incapaz de escapar del bache de su vida y vaya por ahí repartiendo dosis de ésta miseria que te convirtió en una bestia sin consciencia los últimos meses.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudiste tomar una bocanada de aire que te llenara los pulmones sin sentir el impulso de echarte a llorar y jamás detenerte?

El clap-clap de tus zapatos te acompaña y el bolso te pega en la cadera hasta que te sientas y pides una copa para humedecerte la garganta seca. El bartender te sirve sin titubear, cuando antes, al venir en misión de espionaje, te trató como basura al verte en ropa deportiva, despeinada y sin una gota de maquillaje.

Lo que hace la ropa y el aparentar… si tan sólo tuvieran idea de toda la porquería que cargas por dentro. Del terrible ser que te sientes. De que sólo esperas obtener un motivo para luego ir y terminar con todo porque la vida ya no se siente algo con lo que puedas lidiar. 

Sientes una mano en el escote de tu espalda y te congelas, abriendo mucho los ojos, pero también te obligas a respirar hondo. El corazón comienza a latirte con fuerza en el pecho y todo te duele, pero esto era lo que querías, ¿no? Lo que esperabas para trascender.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos, Arietta? —te pregunta y hay tanta jovialidad en su voz, que te confundes: no suena igual que se ve. Ladeas el rostro y palideces cuando tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos: en ellos no hay ni la más pequeña pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que te hizo, como sí la hubo, un poco, la noche que todo pasó. De hecho, su mirada se siente igual que un «borrón y cuenta nueva» encima de ti, al ser tan descarada. Para él, vuelves a ser un vil trozo de carne y nada más—. Te marchaste sin siquiera decir adiós. ¿Qué ha sido de ti los últimos meses? Te ves esplendorosa. ¿Te has estado divirtiendo?

Te confundes más.

¿Por qué te habla con tanta familiaridad? ¿No debería haber algo en su voz que delate al menos un poco de vergüenza?

Le inventas que has estado fuera de la ciudad y tu voz no suena tuya. Es el monstruo en tu pecho quien está hablando, siempre controlado y dueño de sí tanto como de ti.

_Pobre, pobre niña perdida. _

Dejas ir las riendas por completo y él se apresura a sujetarlas, dejándote como copiloto de la situación. A pesar de eso, tus dedos tiemblan, ansiosos por recuperarlas. 

—Me alegro por ti —te dice, ocupando el banquillo a tu lado—. Remplazarte no ha sido sencillo. Nadie como tú —se inclina para besarte en la mejilla y te paralizas al sentir la humedad en su boca.

Te está dominando con el simple hecho de estar junto a ti y todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que se convirtió en tu terapia desaparece en volutas, porque actúa como si nada, perfectamente dueño de sí, igual que siempre, a pesar de que tiene el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de derrumbarse y saltar a un precipicio.

Y sus malditos ojos no dejan de recorrerte las piernas hasta llegar a los tacones, que se come con la mirada cual lobo hambriento.

Lo detestas… y te das cuenta del momento exacto en que tu plan cambia con la misma velocidad de accionar un interruptor.

Le sonríes.

—Te he extrañado por los alrededores —sigue parloteando, más confianzudo ahora que aparentas estar relajada. Parpadeas, bajando las pestañas, y se siente animado para ponerte una mano en la pierna y _tocar_. Lo quieres matar y _sabes _que lo harás, pero no es el momento de reaccionar. Te obligas a soportar, a convertirte en una loba una vez más—. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… ¿te gustaría que se repitiera?

Como si hubieras participado en la toma de decisiones. No lo hiciste, lo sabes perfectamente y el cerdo también.

La repulsión te impide hablar, por lo que sólo asientes, notando el cuello tieso, y, con eso, lo tienes sentado a tu lado en la parte delantera de tu auto, mismo que conduces por la noche, siempre con la vista al frente mientras él juega con los botones del estéreo y una canción se desprende de las bocinas, la voz del intérprete agrietándote por dentro y amenazando con aporrearte hasta romperte: _bad liar, bad liar, now you go, you’re free to go… _

Y le crees, de cierto modo.

— ¿Te gustaría beber algo? Es decir, para que tengas la cabeza más despejada —le ofreces, apretando las manos en el volante, oyéndolo crujir, mientras piensas en la botella de agua que llevas en el bolso, el único objeto que tomaste antes de salir de tu departamento, además de las llaves, porque no creíste necesitar nada más.

Ni siquiera planeabas volver.

Ahora ya ni sabes.

Él se encoge de hombros y asiente. Le tiendes la botella y lo ves beber, afortunadamente, hasta el fondo, porque todo el alcohol que se siente en su aliento y transpiración debió dejarlo seco por dentro.

Suspiras, aliviada, y sigues conduciendo, buscando el sitio perfecto, hasta que encuentras un bosquecillo y decides que no puedes esperar más.

Te adentras entre los árboles, sintiendo los tumbos de las llantas meciendo el carro con ustedes adentro, y cuando crees haber dado con el mejor lugar, quitas la llave de la ignición y todo se apaga a tu alrededor, ruido y vibraciones desapareciendo con un simple giro de muñeca.

Ni siquiera se oyen sonidos de aves nocturnas, pero la luna, de nuevo, decide acompañarte, golpeando con todo su fulgor el parabrisas, haciéndote destellar, al igual que a tu acompañante, que se lanza hacia ti a la espera de un beso, pero a leguas se nota que ya se siente mal, por lo que basta un empujón de tu mano para quitártelo de encima.

Ojalá hubiera sido igual aquella noche.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? —Le preguntas y te contempla, ofuscado, parpadeando, sudando igual que el puerco que es y abanicándose la cara con una mano.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus labios adquieren el tono de las cenizas viejas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando: de entre toda la gente, ¿por qué yo?

Entonces, parece entender y contorsiona la boca con fastidio.

—Creí que… —cierra la boca y hace un gesto extraño, parecido a tratar de tragar algo demasiado grande que se le ha atorado en la garganta.

— ¡Sólo dímelo! —gritas y la garganta te arde por el esfuerzo. Demasiado aguda, demasiado salvaje, demasiado imperfecta…

Te mira y ladra:

— ¡Por tus zapatos! ¡Me gustan tus zapatos! ¡Por eso…!

Y no es lo que esperabas.

Oyes una risa en la distancia, de hecho, casi en el asiento trasero, y miras por el retrovisor, esperando encontrar a alguien más ahí, pero no. Están solos: tú, él y tus zapatos.

…O eso creen.

Comienzas a reír también. Tañidos de campanas infernales.

—Pues te moriste por mis zapatos, cabrón, _literal _—te estiras por encima de su cuerpo, abres la puerta y lo ves desplomarse hacia afuera, cayendo en el suelo con un golpe seco, pero húmedo, y un quejido de dolor que te deja saber que se golpeó la cabeza.

Sales a toda velocidad, inundada por una ira homicida, y, cuando los altos tacones de aguja se te hunden en el barro, te los quitas y, con un golpe de inspiración, sabes qué harás con ellos.

Te lanzas a su encuentro con la gracia de una tigresa defendiendo su territorio.

— ¿Sabes? Esperaba una respuesta mejor. Sólo quería una justificación. Conocer el motivo de que me destrozaras y por otro lado soportaras todas las estupideces por las que te hace pasar tu mujer idiota, pero esto… ¡esto! —Niegas con la cabeza y te das cuenta de que tienes todo el cuerpo rígido, pero te da lo mismo y luchas contra él también, forzándolo a moverse, a hacer lo que tiene que hacer—. ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Y pensar que iba a matarme por MIS ZAPATOS! ¡Suerte que te di la botella envenenada, infeliz!

Y te lanzas sobre él sin siquiera medir las distancias, levantando uno de los tacones y asestándole un golpe certero con él en la frente. Toda tu mano retumba con la fuerza y la pieza de cuero se te resbala un poco entre los dedos, pero la sujetas con mayor firmeza y sigues golpeándolo, hasta que ya no apuntas a un blanco específico y le das donde puedes.

Lo oyes gesticular y gimotear de dolor hasta que todo se convierte en ruidos acuosos, similares a partir un coco con un cincel, y vuelves a reír, viendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre saltando en todas direcciones y salpicándote entera, convirtiéndote, de nuevo, en un desastre de colores verdes, negros, pálidos y rojos muy rojos.

Todo acaba y, por primera vez en meses, puedes respirar, alzando la cara al cielo y ofreciéndole, en ofrenda, al conejo arrojado a la luna la sangre que te resbala por la frente y el mentón, misma que puedes oler y saborear.

No te importa estar sucia, ésta vez no te arrastrarás a ningún servicio a limpiarte y tratar de ponerte presentable: te acabas de convertir en la mejor versión de ti, en la cumbre de lo que todos los humanos son por dentro y temen reconocer.

Pero _nosotros _no.

Otra vez, escuchas una risa en la distancia; observas en todas direcciones, pero no descubres a nadie. Te pasas las manos por las mejillas, esperando limpiarlas un poco, pero sólo te embarras más.

Buena niña, jugando con su comida.

Si fueras menos escéptica, sabrías que estoy aquí, en la misma oscuridad que te envuelve y te acompaña, viéndote desde todos los ángulos y susurrándote al oído, desde hace mucho, los pasos a dar para llegar al desenlace de ésta trama, misma que empecé luego de recibir la más pequeña de las premisas.

Si supieras todo el tiempo que he estado a tu lado, te darías cuenta de que quizás la esposa de éste pobre diablo no estaba tan equivocada al persignarse y creer en las defensas contra lo sobrenatural porque, al final, fueron tanto su agua bendita arrojada a las paredes como sus medallas al cuello lo que evitó que siguiéramos yendo a su casa, a su templo, para perturbarlos en sus horas más vulnerables.

Pero ahora estás sola, porque tengo un alma que entregar Allá Abajo, así que no puedo seguir jugando contigo, al menos no de aquí a que tenga que venir por ti porque todo éste pequeño acto me ha permitido comprarte un par de años más, si bien el resultado será el mismo.

Eso me pasa por encariñarme contigo. 

Mi querida Arietta.

No fuiste más que una víctima de las circunstancias, a fin de cuentas.

—O—

— ¿Y éste qué? —pregunta Lucifer en cuanto me ve, tirando de la mano del pobre fulano que, obnubilado por todo lo que hay a su alrededor, ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo a la cara.

El Príncipe del Averno enarca una ceja y no parece nada complacido al ser ignorado. En medio de tanto rojo, sus tonos claros y dorados relampaguean con la furia del sol.

Es hermoso, el cabrón, y todos aquí lo odiamos y amamos a partes iguales.

—Ah, es mi cuota por el que perdí en el Purgatorio la otra vez —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Lo elegí especialmente porque sabía que éste no tendría un repentino cambio de corazón. Te va a gustar, lo prometo: puedes usar una de las salas especiales con él.

Eso lo hace sonreír, mostrando una boca llena de colmillos feroces a pesar de que su exterior es el de un ángel.

Todavía. 

—Más te vale que me agrade, entonces —advierte, antes de quitármelo de encima y llevárselo por un corredor hacia las salas de castigo.

Me quedo atrás y suspiro. Me divertí jugando en el mundo de los humanos por un tiempo, pero quizás es hora de que continúe con mi trabajo aquí abajo, al menos de aquí a que tenga que subir de nuevo.

Voy a extrañarte, Arietta. No sabes cuánto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia es un crossover con algunos capítulos libres de una serie mía llamada Parafilias que aún no publico y donde Lucifer —sí, el demonio bíblico— es un personaje recurrente, de ahí el final.  
Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ésta pobre alma descarriada es dejármelo saber en un comentario.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (todo lo referente a mis publicaciones).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
AO3 y FF.net: PruePhantomhive (fanfiction de múltiples fandom y parejas).  
CAMPAÑA: basta del maltrato a los personajes femeninos en los fandom, sobre todo si perteneces a éste género. Dales el lugar que les corresponde.


End file.
